Forces of Death
The only constant in the Mortal Realms is that death comes to all – yet even that is not necessarily an end. From his palace in the underworlds of Shyish, the Great Necromancer Nagash rules over all the dead and sends them out to do his bidding. Armies of mindless skeletal legions march alongside swirling spirits as Nagash seeks those souls that have evaded his eternal grasp. Inventory Vampire Counts The Vampire Counts are amongst the most legendary faction of Vampires to have ever terrorized the civilized lands of the Old World, all of whom are known to be the bearer of the unholy blood of the Von Carstein bloodline. From the Imperial government and the patriotic citizenry of the Empire of Man, the Vampire Counts are considered by many to be fiends without equal. They seek only to topple the civilizations of the living and supplant them with an Undead Empire that shall reign forever as Lords of the Night. The Vampire Counts are powerful necromancers as well as warriors, given supernatural enhancements to their strength, cunning, beauty and ambition. However, these Vampires, for all their power and cunning, are ultimately base, selfish creatures driven by the same motivations of the mortals they deem themselves superior to. They are remorseless in their advance, killing without thought of mercy or compassion, and whose motive is entirely bent on one's own selfish desire. Infantry * Zombies * Skeleton Warriors * Crypt Ghouls * Crypt Horrors * Grave Guards * Cairn Wraiths * Spirit Hosts * Vargheists * Varghulfs Cavalry * Black Knights * Blood Knights * Hexwraiths Warbeast * Dire Wolves * Fell Bats * Terrorgheists * Zombie Dragons * Abyssal Terrors War Machines * Corpse Carts * Black Coaches * Coven Thrones * Mortis Engines Lords * Vampire Lords * Master Necromancers * Strigoi Ghoul Kings Heroes * Vampires * Necromancers * Wight Kings * Tomb Banshees Tomb Kings The Tomb Kings, known as the Priest Kings in their former lives, are the undying rulers of Nehekhara, an ancient Human civilization that formed a great and powerful empire some two thousand five hundred years before the birth of Sigmar Heldenhammer and the founding of the Empire of Man. Out of all the unliving creatures that would claim dominion and royalty over the dead, only the Tomb Kings could truly claim such masterful and undisputed sovereignty. For they had once ruled a mighty and far-flung empire during a time when the rest of Mankind were little more than savage barbarians. Infantry ''' * Skeleton Warriors * Skeleton Archers * Tomb Guard Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Skeletal_Warriors.png|Skeleton Warriors Wh2_dlc09_tmb_nehekhara_warriors.png|Nehekhara Warriors Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Skeletal_Archers.png|Skeleton Archers Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Tomb_Guard.png|Tomb Guard '''Cavalry * Skeleton Horsemen * Skeleton Horse Archers * Skeleton Chariots * Necropolis Knights Warbeast * Tomb Swarms * Tomb Scorpions * Carrion Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Tomb_Swarm.png|Tomb Swarms Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Tomb_Scorpion.png|Tomb Scorpions Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Carrion.png|Carrion Artillery * Screaming Skull Catapults Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Screaming_Skull_Catapult.png|Screaming Skull Catapult Tomb King Constructs * Ushabti * Khemrian Warsphinx * Sepulchral Stalkers * Necrolith Colossus * Hierotitans * Necrosphinx * Casket of Souls Jackal_Ushabti.jpg|Ushabti Total_War_Warhammer_2_Sepulchral_Stalkers.jpg|Sepulchral Stalkers Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Khemrian_Warsphinx.png|Khemrian Warsphinx Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Necrolith_Colossus.jpg|Necrolith Colossus Total_War_Hierotitan_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Hierotitan Necrosphinx_Total_War_Warhammer_Render.jpg|Necrosphinx Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Casket_of_Souls.png|Casket of Souls Lords * Tomb King * Liche High Priest Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Arts.png|Tomb King Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Settra.png|Settra the Great Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Nagash_the_Necromancer.jpg|Nagash the Necromancer Heroes * Tomb Prince * Liche Priest * Tomb Herald Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Tomb_Prince.png|Tomb Prince Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Liche_Priest_Art.png|Liche Priest Warhammer_Tomb_Kings_Tomb_Herald.png|Tomb Herald